It is known to employ remote control vehicles at entertainment venues such as sports arenas, stadiums, concert venues, fairgrounds and the like. For example, remote control blimps will be flown over spectators during lulls in the action of sporting events or concerts to entertain the spectators. To heighten interest, the blimp may even be configured to drop promotional items like T-shirts. While the use of such remote control vehicles can be a crowd pleaser, further improvements are possible.